Hitherto, services exist that distribute captured footage of a sports game both as a live distribution, and as a distribution of Video On Demand (VOD). In such services, sometimes there are occasions when the extraction of a particular scene is desired.
For example, the identification of a scene of interest is performed when a sharp rise in sound volume is detected in audio data corresponding to footage.
There has also been a proposal to identify highlight segments in video including a frame sequence.